Feliz Cumpleaños
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Entonces lo recordó. Fue como una ráfaga fugaz de viento helado colándose a través de una ventana cerrada; fue como uno de esos recuerdos inconscientes que llegan las noches en que no se puede dormir. Ahora lo sabía, sabía dónde antes había visto aquella presuntuosa, arrogante y llena de seguridad sonrisa. (Timecest / WilburxLewis). Yaoi.


**Aclaraciones:**

Para ser sincera, no creo que esto tenga mucho sentido xD  
Hace mucho escribí esto como un especie de regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial y, no sé, lo encontré hace poco al estar organizando el desastre que tenía en mi carpeta de fics y me dieron ganas de publicarlo.

Y aquí esta xD.

**Advertencias:**

Yaoi. Incesto.

**Dedicatoria:**

Lizzy, si algún día llegas a leer esto, no olvides que eres la persona más importante en mi mundo. Te quiero mucho.

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Meet The Robinsons me pertenece. Todos son completamente propiedad de Walt Disney.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Pudo notar como una sonrisa apareció en los labios de él cuando le dirigió momentáneamente su mirada. Había intentado voltear y mirarlo lo más discreto que le fuera posible, pero al parecer no había sido lo suficiente precavido como para poder pasar desapercibido por el chico. Una mueca de terror no se hizo esperar en su rostro; comenzaba a inquietarse más de la cuenta con la situación. ¿Por qué demonios lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan interesado en todas sus acciones?

Ya no podía soportar su incesante mirada acosadora que no parecía ceder por más que pasaba el tiempo, haciendo que su nerviosismo se hiciera cada vez más notorio, sobre todo cuando simples objetos comenzaban a resbalar de sus manos como si estas estuvieran llenas de mantequilla. Su lápiz favorito terminó sin punta debido al impacto; su pluma negra casi termina en pedazos gracias a los pasos de un compañero que pasaba casualmente por ahí; su borrador rebotó tan lejos que ya nunca más lo volvió a ver; y que decir de su sacapuntas, solo que ahora necesitaría uno nuevo.

Suspiro, mas como un vano intento de calmar su terror que como de resignación. Sentir su mirada clavándosele cada vez más profundo en su espalda no era para nada agradable.

Otro vistazo rápido hacia atrás y pudo comprobar que sus sentidos le continuaban siendo fieles: aun ese extraño chico nuevo no le quitaba la vista de encima y no parecía tener la más mínima intención en hacerlo.

Desde que había sido presentado esa mañana ante toda su clase como el "chico nuevo de Intercambio" proveniente de Canadá — un extraño sentimiento de Deja vú volcó su corazón cuando escucho el nombre de dicho país ser mencionado por el peculiar extranjero — pudo notar como la mirada del supuesto canadiense se había posado sobre él casi al instante. Después de eso ni se molestó en escuchar su nombre. Ni dos segundos pasaron antes de que esa mirada penetrante que le dirigía comenzara a inquietarlo. Ni siquiera en su camino al asiento vacío que la maestra le había indicado — que resultaba ser exactamente detrás suyo — le quitó los ojos de encima.

Mas en aquel momento no solo había sido esa penetrante mirada que insistía en posarse sobre él — como si quisiera grabarse a la perfección su rostro y su constitución en general —, la única que ocasionó que una extraña combinación de nerviosismo, inquietud y rara familiaridad nacieran de repente en su interior, sino aquella sonrisa de seguridad total que le había dedicado a penas sus miradas se cruzaron por vez primera.

Fue una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento, una muy familiar curvatura de labios que le atrajo un peculiar sentimiento de Deja vú. Era como si la conociera de algún lado, como si esa presuntuosa, arrogante y llena de seguridad sonrisa que se dibujó en esos desconocidos labios la hubiera visto antes ya en otro rostro diferente. Pero por más que intentaba estrujar y sacarle todo el contenido a su memoria, simplemente no podía recrear aquel rostro dueño de esa sonrisa.

Pero de algo podía estar seguro, ese rostro que no podía recordar no era igual al de aquel que parecía disfrutar, como si de un simple pasatiempo se tratara, el acosarlo con la mirada. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquel extraño extranjero se parecía mucho a él.

Su cabello era casi de la misma tonalidad rubia que el suyo, por no decir que era idéntica. Ojos de un claro azul, como los suyos. La única gran diferencia que podía encontrar entre ambos era la evidente diferencia de estatura en donde él salía perdiendo. Con un par de anteojos, su cabello peinado (o más bien despeinado) a su manera y ropa muy similar a la suya, bien podrían hacerse pasar como un par de hermanos gemelos sin dejar lugar para una sola duda.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, mas este fue una expresión del alivio que de pronto lo inundo. La campana había sonado, indicando que por fin las clases llegaron a su fin. Ahora podría alejarse de aquel extraño extranjero que en ningún momento pareció alejarle la mirada, y concentrarse por lo que restaba del día en sus tareas, los planos de algún par de inventos con los que llevaba semanas trabajando, y quizás a disfrutar de la pequeña celebración que sus padres seguramente le habían preparado para este día. Después de todo, hoy era su cumpleaños.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, cierto?

Su cuerpo se paralizó casi por completo, dejando que la libreta que tan apresuradamente había intento meter a su mochila para salir lo más pronto posible de allí, cayera al suelo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, ¿Cómo demonios estaba enterado de esa información tan personal si apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se conocieron? ¿Con que clase de acosador se había topado?

Una sonora risa llego a sus oídos, obligándolo a voltear y mirarlo finalmente. Si, allí estaba el chico nuevo de intercambio riéndose frente a él a carcajada abierta, como si hubiera escuchado la broma más graciosa de todo el mundo.

— Tranquilo, escuche a una tal Franny mencionarlo. — Esas palabras lograron calmarlo un poco. Así que había sido eso. – Aunque… - de nuevo un ataque de pánico. – eso ya lo sabía.

Le dirigió nuevamente una mirada llena de pánico. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!

— Sabes… — continúo el chico extranjero, ignorando por completo el semblante de terror de Lewis (conocido ahora por el mundo como Cornelius); y nuevamente sonrió a la vez que por primera vez le quitaba la vista de encima y la dirigía hacia la ventana, mirándola con cierta nostalgia — El cumpleaños de mi papá también es hoy, pero por alguna razón preferí darte un regalo de cumpleaños a ti...

Rio con nerviosismo, como si recordara una vieja broma que hace tiempo le había arrancado grandes carcajadas. Despegó su vista de la ventana y nuevamente la dirigió hacia a Lewis, quien había dejado su pánico atrás. Ahora él demostraba estar confundido, profundamente confundido.

— F-feliz Cump-pleaños… — Atropelló sus palabras con cierto grado de nerviosismo y, por un segundo, a Lewis le pareció observar alguna extraña emoción reflejada en los ojos del desconocido; algo que parecía ser… ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Duda?

Y no se equivocaba. Esa era lo que realmente cruzaba por la cabeza del extraño en esos momentos. Se había propuesto hacerlo fuera como fuera, a darle aquel regalo de cumpleaños — que más bien parecía un auto obsequio de él para él —, sin importarle cual fueran las consecuencias. Eso quería, eso era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero ahora que ya había llegado la hora, dudaba; ahora si se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias, en lo realmente mal que estaba hacerlo. Pero había viajado hasta allí solo para eso, solo para lograrlo. Y lo haría.

Simple, rápido y sencillo; así lo hizo parecer. Solo se acercó lo que considero necesario, acortando la distancia restante y atrayendo la barbilla que había tomado hacia él. Y así lo hizo, así lo beso. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos como fue su plan desde un principio. Si, allí estaba su regalo para el joven cumpleañero.

Lewis no propuso resistencia alguna. Su mente trabaja tiempo extra tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba siendo besado. Estaba siendo besado por otro chico. Estaba siendo besado por el chico nuevo de intercambio que apenas había conocido ese día. Estaba siendo besado por el chico nuevo de intercambio que apenas había conocido ese día y que durante toda la mañana se había dedicado a acosarlo con la mirada.

Pero, a pesar de que sus razonamientos debían obligarlo a separarse del extraño acosador y salir huyendo de ahí, no lo hacía. Se mantenían nublado, concentrado solamente en el delicado calor que los labios del extraño desprendían sobre los suyos.

Entonces lo recordó. Fue como una ráfaga fugaz de viento helado colándose a través de una ventana cerrada; fue como uno de esos recuerdos inconscientes que llegan las noches en que no se puede dormir. Ahora lo sabía, sabía dónde antes había visto aquella presuntuosa, arrogante y llena de seguridad sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonreír por segundos durante el beso. El recuerdo, el pensar que los labios que probaba eran de ese joven, era demasiado…

Pero no, no podía ser… No podía ser él. De todas las personas existentes en el planeta, en el universo, en el espacio-tiempo, definitivamente no podía ser él.

Alejó al chico lo más que pudo en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad.

- ¿Wilbur?

Entrecerró sus ojos al mirarlo con detenimiento, tratando quizás de que las obvias diferencias entre el chico nombrado y aquel que tenía frente a él desaparecieran. Después de todo el cabello de Wilbur era oscuro, no rubio. Sus ojos eran cafés, no azules. Lo único que quizás parecía coincidir era la altura; mayor a la suya, aparentemente igual a la de su futuro hijo.

- ¿Wilbur? Que nombre tan grandioso es ese — Una sonrisa volvió a escapar de sus labios, mas esta fue un tanto amarga, un tanto nostálgica, un tanto irónica — Seguro que el chico que se llama así debe ser un tipo fabuloso.

Lewis algo iba a decir, o eso era lo que quería, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo. En otras palabras, no sabía que decirle. Una parte suya, la más lógica y cuerda, aceptaba las palabras del chico como la realidad. Después de todo, las pruebas demostraban que aquel chico no podía ser Wilbur. Y era esa parte, sobre todo, la que se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que había besado a su propio hijo.

Más había otra parte de él luchando para ser escuchada con su propia versión. Esa parte que le decía que a pesar de todas las inconsistencias, a pesar de todo la lógica y la pruebas obvias, efectivamente el chico que tenía frente a él — y claro, que lo había besado —, era Wilbur.

Terrorífico pero placentero para él pensar de esa forma.

— Se hace tarde. Sera mejor que vuelva… — Otra sonrisa más, esta vez fresca, desinhibida… — Después de todo, aún tengo otra celebración en casa… — y sobre todo, irónica. — Adiós, Lewis… Oh, perdón, Cornelius — Dio media vuelta, preparándose para salir y regresar a su hogar.

Mas Lewis se preparó para seguirlo, no quería dejar que se fuera; quería explicaciones, quería respuestas, quería la verdad.

— Por cierto, Carl te manda saludos… — agregó el chico casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie hubiera escuchado sus palabras. Para su desgracia, no fue así.

Solo esa oración basto para que Lewis supiera que su parte no lógica y cuerda tenía razón. Se contuvo entonces de seguirlo y le sonrió mientras lo veía perderse por la puerta del salón.

* * *

— _¡¿Dime que no estás hablando en serio?! _

_Estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, a pesar de que su estructura interna no hubiera sido diseñada para ello. Pero realmente no podía calmarse cuando el chico que tenía frente suyo estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Una enorme locura._

— _Carl, si no me ayudas en esto, lo hare de todos modos y seguramente habrá más posibilidades de que sea descubierto. Y si eso pasa, adivina, ¿Quién se meterá en más problemas por no haber cuidado bien de los prototipos de papá?_

_Pánico, si eso fue lo que sintió ante la verdad del chico, porque, demonios, tenía razón. Odiaba que la tuviera. _

— _De acuerdo, lo conseguiré. Pero si te descubren yo no tuve nada que ver con esto._

_Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del chico Robinson. La primera fase de su plan estaba lista, y confiaba plenamente en que Carl se encargaría en realizar la segunda sin ningún problema._

_Mañana seria el cumpleaños de su padre. Si, de tanto la versión adulta como la de su versión joven, pero por alguna razón, parecía encontrarse más preocupado sobre que le regalaría a la versión juvenil. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, y mucho más conociendo que las posibilidades de no lograr verlo eran altas. Pero quería hacerlo, quería darle algo especial, algo que nunca olvidara, y ya sabía exactamente que iba a ser ese "algo"._

_Una sonrisa amarga apareció. Estaba enfermo, completamente enfermo. Y vaya que lo estaba, pensar que sus propios pensamientos lo llevarían a terminar enamorándose de su propio padre. Pero no, no era así, no de esa forma. Él no podía pensar en Lewis como su padre, no lo podía ver de esa forma por más que lo intentara, por más que tratara de reprenderse mentalmente por el hecho de que eso no era normal ni sano, de que no estaba para nada bien. _

_Pero sus propios pensamientos lo traicionaban, cuando le otorgaban la lógica de que cuando veía a su padre, al de su misma época, solo veía eso, un padre protector al cual no podía ni quería querer de otra forma. Pero cuando pensaba en Lewis, en ese joven de 13 años, de otra época, no podía evitar suspirar y sonreír tontamente al ver en él a un amigo que no llevara su misma sangre, un gran amigo a quien parecía querer como algo más._

_Si, estaba enfermo. _

— _¿Y por qué necesitas esto? _— _ Le pregunto Carl horas después, cuando le entregó un objeto metálico de forma cuadrangular de pequeño tamaño._

_Claro que no podría decirle la verdad. Si supiera su plan original seguramente no dudaría en encerrarlo y llevarlo con un loquero. _

— _Mmmm… Precaución… _— _Fue lo único que se dignó a responder mientras tomaba el objeto que Carl le ofrecía._

_Eso que ahora sostenía era un holograma táctil, o por lo menos un prototipo en el cual su padre aun trabaja. Con eso podría cambiar su apariencia a su antojo, tanto visual como táctilmente. Una herramienta muy útil para cuando deseas que nadie te reconozca. _

_Pero, ¿Por qué hacer eso? _

_Porque sabía que si Lewis lo reconocía, si sabía que con quien estaba era su hijo, si ponía ante todo su relación de padre –hijo, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Pero, ¡Vaya! Realmente deseaba hacerlo. Realmente deseaba darle ese único regalo de cumpleaños en el cual había podido pensar._

_Carl lo observó con desconfianza, había algo raro en todo eso. Pero entre menos supiera, mejor. _

— _De acuerdo – Nuevamente estiró su brazo, esta vez entregándole un par de llaves – Saluda a Mini Lewis por mí. _

_El joven Robinson tomó las llaves y le sonrió._

— _Lo hare… _

_Creyó mentir, nunca se atrevería a decirle a Lewis quien era él. O eso pensó._

* * *

Esperó que esta cosa rara haya sido de su agrado xD

Agradecimiento especial a ustedes, por su tiempo dedicado a leer y a dejar un review (espero xD)

Saludos!


End file.
